runawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
A weapon is typically some object used to attack or defend against an opponent, either to emotionally or physically harm an individual; these weapons can also result in death. Below is a list of weapons used in the Runaways Comics. Fistigons and X-Ray Goggles In the first volume, Chase stole telescopic x-ray goggles and the Fistigons from his parents' secret laboratory. The x-ray goggles allowed Chase to see through clothing, walls, and even through miles of rock. The Fistigons were metal gauntlets with built-in flamethrowers. The gloves allowed the wearer to mentally shape the produced flame into any form the wearer desired. Before the final fight with their parents, Chase nearly drowned and was too weak to go on. He gave the Fistigons and x-ray goggles to Alex, who subsequently betrayed the team to their parents. Nico used the Staff of One to magically destroy the gauntlets while he was still wearing them, and the x-ray goggles were incinerated with Alex by the Gibborim. However, in vol. 2 #30, Chase, having traveled back to the future when the Runaways were time-displaced, arrived back in 1907 with the goggles and more powerful Fistigons. He states that he didn't just steal his parent's invention, he studied how they were made, implying that the new Fistigons are mostly his own design. The new updated Fistigons have a wider range of abilities, including being able to fire small rockets and manipulate energy (possibly electricity). The Leapfrog The Leapfrog was the Pride's transport to the Marine Vivarium, where they met the Gibborim prior to the Rite of Thunder. It was created and operated by Victor Stein, and it's basically a flying green craft with bug eyes used for getting around in, and due to its unusual appearance, it has a cloaking device to enable it to pass by unnoticed. When the runaways took Leapfrog as their own transport after the deaths of their parents, Chase took control of it. However, they didn't keep it long, as they were taken into the custody of Social Services by the Avengers. However, once they fled their respective homes, they found the Leapfrog at the old Avengers West Coast compound. Leapfrog has lasers fitted to it. These are attached to the craft, but they can also be used as stand-alone weapons, as shown by Victor in shooting the Doombot. Leapfrog was also used to take down Xavin. Leapfrog has the ability to determine that Xavin's ship missile locks onto it, though its cloaking device was useless against Xavin's ship's scanners. An unusual aspect of the ship is the fact that it can talk. It spoke to Chase, mentioning that it could understand five thousand languages. It has also shown a knack for being tactful, noticable in a conversation with Molly. When Chase decided to take leave from the team, Victor began piloting Leapfrog. The ship can be operated by remote control, as seen when Hunter took control of the lasers. The Leapfrog can also be used as a time machine, when a small device called the Overdrive is placed into its slot. Category:Comics